Shiraz Mohandas
Shiraz Mohandas is the female tribute for District 5 for the Super Games. Description Shiraz was born in District 5 however she didn't spend a whole lot of time in her District because she traveled around with her family. Her parents manage a hoovercraft for the Capitol, so she got to see and experience a lot of new things. Shiraz likes to learn and try new things however because she spent most of her life traveling, she had to be home schooled. From the lack of friends, Shiraz developed this alternate ego named Merlot, whom she talks to a lot. Merlot is Shiraz's voice of reason and keeps her on the right path that is best for her and those around. Otherwise Shiraz is a little insane and may harm those around her if not for Merlot. Despite being a little insane, Shiraz is very loyal towards those she considers friends. Shiraz is very good at strategizing and she always thinks ahead before doing something. Shiraz is very smart and a little anti-social till she gets to know someone, however she will do things to benifit herself. Sometimes she talks to fast for other people to understand her. Shriaz come off as being a little hyper and insane but she is really friendly and nice towards others, and extremely loyal towards her dearest and few friends. The Super Games Shiraz was reapped into the Super Games and given the power to transform into animals. Shiraz planned on joining a Small Aliance of maybe two or three people. Then during the Hunger Games, she planned on meeting up with her Alliance, find and build a base camp. Then re-enforce base with booby traps so if any enemies came by Shiraz and her Alliance could attack them from a safe distance. Shiraz allied with her District partner Ssithes Prophane and the girl from District 9 Ryana Noelle Era. The trio stayed alive for the first few days but were seperated when Ssithes went to the Feast leaving Shiraz and Ryana behind. Later Shiraz and Merlot were sent to Equestria along with Nabby and Kodiak. She was tranformed into an Earth Pony. Stats Name: Shiraz Mohandas District: 5 Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Shiraz is very good at strategizing and she always thinks ahead before doing something. Shiraz is very smart and social. Sometimes she talks to fast for other people to understand her. Shriaz come off as being a little insane but she is really friendly and nice towards others, and extremely loyal towards her friends. Appearence: Brown hair with honey yellow fringes, green eyes and freckles. Power: Change into Animals Weapon: Sickles Strenghts: Shiraz is fast, can climb and is extremely smart Weaknesses: Shiraz can not harm a friend and sometimes a little to trustworthy. Shiraz can't swim so well. Token: Necklace Trivia *Shiraz Mohandas is named after two meerkats, a female named Shiraz from the Frisky Mob and another female named Mohandas from the Godzilla Mob who help form the Yardies. *Her alter ego Merlot was named after another Frisky female meerkat, Shiraz's sister. Category:District 5 Tributes